1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to condensation drainage and, more particularly, is concerned with an apparatus for automatically draining condensation from an air storage tank.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the normal use of air compressors, and similar equipment, condensation build up occurs within the compressed air storage tank as a by-product of elevated atmospheric pressure. If the condensation is not removed from the air storage tank, it will eventually build up to a level sufficient to enter and be ejected from the pneumatic tool or other air driven device connected to the operator's end of the air hose. In the use of a compressed air paint sprayer, if condensate is ejected from the user's air hose, it will permit condensate to mix with the paint, causing water to be sprayed onto the surface being painted. This will usually ruin the paint job. Also, the invasion of excessive amounts of condensate and/or water vapor into the pneumatic equipment being used usually leads to temporary or permanent damage to the equipment.
In an attempt to solve this problem, it is commonplace to attach a manual purge valve to the bottom portion of the air storage tank for manually draining the accumulated condensation. Periodically the operator will have to stop what he is doing in order to manually open the valve and allow the condensate to drain or be purged out. Although this manual valve has proven to be an effective way to solve the problem of condensation build up, operators of pneumatic equipment frequently simply forget to drain the condensation by the aforementioned manual purging operation.
Consequently, a need exists for an apparatus to automatically drain condensate from a compressed air storage tank which will not depend on the operator of such equipment to remember to periodically actuate a purge means.